Can You Change Our Love Story?
by Choco-Milky-kun
Summary: Sql to 'My Love Story Shouldn't End Like This'. The more Tai wanted to forget about him, the more hurt it be because Tai love him too much. And the more Tai love him, the more Tai wanted to hurt him because of what he has done. Taito in the later chapter.
1. I must get over it, Tai's POV

A/N : This is the sequel to 'My Love Story Shouldn't End Like This'. So you better read that first before reading this. I just got the idea and because I'm getting hopeless with my other story 'Am I Wrong' so I started on writing this. Oh yeah, I'm trying to write a little of lemon here. Hope you like it guys.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Digimon or Tai and Yamato and the other characters.

"Hey Tai-chan, who's the 'lucky guy' this night?" Seki, one of my teammate with a black hair and brown eyes asked. We, I and my soccer teammates were at the change room, we just finished training for the upcoming tournament. I started getting all fired up just thinking of that tournament.

Oh yeah, my name is Taichi Yagami. I'm 21 minus 1 week years old (That's a little odd right?). I was one of the star player in our team, so I can do whatever I like because the manager will do whatever to keep me in the team. Hahaha, just forget about that before I start to listed the things I have done.

Maybe I did sound like a bad guy, but believe or not I was never this way until that bastard betrayed me. You want to know who this bastard is? His name in Yamato Ishida, he was my ex-boyfriend. Nah, I don't want to talk about him, that'll just make me on the more bad side than I am now and I even don't know how more bad I can be.

"Haven't got one, but I think I got someone in mind."

"Really? Who?"

"Who do you think it is, vice-captain? Hmmm . . ." Ruki, our vice-captain, he has a spiky blonde hair, green eyes and lean body. He reminded me of certain someone that I wanted to forget forever. He's the most close friend I have, beside of being my 'play mate' I enjoyed his company very much. I approached him and touched the bulge in front of his pants.

"Eek" he made squeaking sound, I looked up to see his face. It's so red just like when you eat a ton of chili. "Tai!"

"Hahaha, that's 3 for today." I like teasing him that way, he got embarrassed so easily.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"But you enjoyed it, right?"

If possible his face turned redder, make it two tons now. "You!"

"Why do you have to get so embarrassed like that? We have done 'this' before. Am I right vice-captain?" I asked with a husky seductive voice, a little more and he'll fall for it.

"B-but, I-i-err." he looked down. Looking more than nervous about it. Okay, so I have to use the last weapon now. _Chibi–irresistible-look_, mode on.

"So you don't like me, Ru-chan?" I asked, with fake quivering voice, puppy-teary eyes, and pouting lips. Then he looked up at me and, strike!

"ehh sorry Tai-chan, I didn't mean to."

"B-but, you said that- Huft…huft…" This time I was whimpering. I never know how good of an act I was. And it's quite useful sometimes, maybe I should register myself to some artist management, and I'll be 'The Famous Actor' Taichi Yagami.

"Okay, okay, sorry Tai. I'll accompany you this night. How about that?" Finally, he gave in. Hahaha, mission accomplished.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes still teary from all of the acts. He nodded and gave me a smile.

"It's settled then, so we will go to my apartment after this. Okay, Ru-chan?"

"Okay, but first you have to get the shower, because you smells bad Tai-chan." Again, mode on. "Okay-okay, forget what I said Tai-chan, you smelled good, really good.." giving a smile of approval, I went in one of the shower stall.

Later that day, I went to my apartment with Ruki-chan. And of course I couldn't wait what we'll do there. It has been an usual occurrence that I would went with some guys and 'have fun' around. It's all started after that B-world. (Betraying-world I mean) I didn't want to repeat my mistake. I didn't want to feel all the pain I have once encountered. I wanted to forget all of those painful memories and I will never involve my feeling in any kind of relationship anymore. Though, I was sorry for that, because like the man beside me. He has confessed his undying love to me, and because of the coward I am, I rejected him because I was scared that he would betrayed me like that bastard do. But he kept being beside me and that's the thing I was grateful of having him.

Finally we arrived in my apartment, and I dragged him into my bedroom.

---The Sound In The Middle Of Night---

"Aaaah…Ru-chan" I moaned fighting the tears that threatened to spill out .

"Uhhhhnnnn, Tai-chan,you feel so good" he said, and thrusting inside of me.

"Ru-chaaaaa-aaaan" I could feel him inside me and he started on getting his pace up. He kept thrusting faster and harder. He groaned in pleasure.

"Arrrrgh, it's so tight Tai-chaaan"

"Ahhhh, faster, harder, aaahhh"

---The Next Morning---

I woke up to the blinding ray of the sunshine. I felt the sore spot on my back because of my 'activity' last night. I wake from my sleeping position and looked around the room and found an angel leaning against my window. Before thinking of anything, one name crossed my mind . . .

"Yama…"

*TBC*

A/N : That's it guys, hope you like it. Please review so I know that you want me to continue with this story.


	2. Meeting the boy,Tai's POV

A/N : This is the second hapter, hope you like it ^^

DISCLAIMER : If only I owned Digimon you would see very much Taito in it.

* * *

"Yama…"

I said the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw that angel.

"Looks like you haven't been able to forget about him, Tai" The angel turn around with a soft expression on his face. Instantly I realized what I've said. He must be very disappointed with me, I couldn't help but feel bad about that.

"Look, errr-I can explain this-" I tried to explain

"Don't worry about it Tai, I know you. Even since our first time, I know that you couldn't forget about that person. So, please don't be sorry about that" he said with a small smile. By the way Haru was my best friend, he already known about my B-world.

"No, I want to forget about that person. I can't live with his shadow looming around my mind forever"

"But you can't be like this Tai, I know you loved and 'still love' him. You mustn't be suffering because that, you have to face it, don't run any more" he walked to the bed and sat beside me.

"Nah, I love him at least before what he has done to me." I said, I felt the ache in my chest like I always have when I thought about 'him'.

Haru grab my shoulder and leaned my head on his shoulder. I think he's not just a best friend , he's also like my big brother. He always comfort me in a situation like this, he always tried to help me with my problem. He has done too much for me, I wish I can return his feeling but I can't even if I want to.

"Just be honest with yourself Tai, don't keep denying your own feeling. That would only make you hurt more. Don't you think it's better if you approached him and make things better again?"

"I don't want things to be better with him anymore, and even if I want, I still don't know about his where-about. It'll only waste my time to search him, and also he must be happy with his wife and their child now. I don't want to ruin that." I explained and wrapped my arms around him, he just returned my embrace and keep silent.

"Anyway, I think I have more than enough happiness with me now, don't you think?" I continued.

"Okay if you sa-EEK" his face turned crimson when I groped his croth.

"Hahaha, that's the first for today" I said, getting out from the bed and bouncing around the room.

"Grrrr, you!"

"Hahaha" I pick my clothes and run to the front door.

"Hey Haru, I'm going for a walk" I shouted from the doorway while putting my clothes on.

"Okay, but don't forget we have practice on 2 this afternoon" he shouted back.

"Yeah" I looked at my watch. "Hmmm, it's still 12, I have two long hours" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I walked down the street, feeling the soft breeze brushed against my skin. It made me feel really comfortable, walking like this and enjoying my time with Ya-argh! No, that's in the past, I have to get over it. I don't need him, I'm happy with myself now. Yeah, I'm really happy, really really happy, am I?

I reached the park and sat on the bench under the tree. I thought about what Haru has told me this morning, is it really true that I still love Yama? Am I keep denying my own feelings? Can't I continue my life without him? Must I make things better again between us? Geez, I think these thoughts is too much, I hope I didn't die from overloading myself. Ahhh, guess I have to let myself enjoy the surroundings, I need to relax my thoughts. I hate it when my thought is so mixed up.

"Heeeeelp!" the sound of someone screaming make me jumped from the bench. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. My gaze fell upon a couple of childs, there're three of them and one on the ground trying to cover himself from all the beatings from the three boys.

"Hey, You!" I shouted, the three boys looked at me and were gone instantly. Che! Kids these days. I approached the kid on the ground, tears and dirt covered his face. He was so small, he looked like about 3, or maybe 4.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" I asked, reaching my hand into the trembling body.

"N-no, don't hurr-t me, i-I don't have an-anythin'" The kid replied with a quivering sounds, and he started shaking hard. Instinct took over me, I pick the boy up and wrap my arms around him in an embrace "Ssssh, it's okay now, you needn't to worry anymore, they're all gone"

The boy looked up with tear stained face, and then he started crying again on my chest. I kept trying to comfort him, after some moment finally his cries decreased into a sobbing sounds. The kid looked up again, this time he looked more calm.

"Feel better now?" I asked with a soft smile.

"Nnn y-yeah, thanks onii-san" he looked down, blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Now, won't you tell me what's your name?"

"My name i-is Tora"

"Hmmm, Tora, right? Let's take a seat over there" I said, taking Tora's hand, guiding him to the bench I sat before. We sat there,

"So now Tora, won't you tell onii-chan what happened there?" I asked when I felt that he's calm enough to explain, then I take a look on his appearance. Just like I said he was very tiny, about the age of 3 or 4. He has white skin and amber eyes, and he has, blonde hair? Ah, why is my life always filled with blondes, is it a karma?

"I was waitin' for my 'tou-chan when those big onii-san came and asked me for money" What? They're trying to plunder this child! This is CHILD for god sake's! Then he continued "But I didn' hav any with me, but then they pushin me an started punchin me" Grrrr, those kids will pay someday I see them again!

"So, where's your 'tou-chan Tora-kun?" I was angrier with this child's father. How can he let his child alone on his own in this kind of place. "I don 'now, 'tou-chan always pick me up here, but he didn come" he explained. Grrr I have to give some lesson to this child's father, well then suppose I have to get this child home first.

"Okay, could you show me the way to your house Tora-kun?" I said, taking his hand again. He looked down, looking embarrassed again, hmm this kid is very shy I think. Then he said "Kay-"

* * *

We walked down the street with him showing me the way to his house. I was very surprised, of course, do you think a 3/4 years old child could remember the way to his own house from a place so far. When I said far, it's reealy far, you know. When we were walking he said "Ummm, onii-chan, what's your name?" he asked looking down again. Wow, I think this child is too shy for his own good.

"What, me? My name is Taichi, you can just call me Tai, Tora-kun" he looked up, with a confused expression "Tee?" I chuckled seeing the so innocent-confused expression on his face. "Hahaha, yes, yes, you can call me that too" "Okay, Tee-oniichan" this time he smiled.

After some more walking we finally arrived. He lived in an apartment complex, we got to the elevator and I got even more surprised when he told me the floor and the apartment number. Wow, is this kid for real.

"Okay then, here we go" I rang the doorbell, but there was no answer.

"I think 'tou-chan is not home yet" he said when there was still no answer

"Guess we'll have to wait until he get home ne?" I stated, looking at him, then I remember something, I looked at my watch. It's 12.15, oow I forgot about the practice, what should I do know?

"Ah, Tora-chan!" I heard a woman's voice calling Tora. I looked at the direction to see a middle-aged woman with some shopping bag. Tora approached her and started rummaging through her shopping bag.

"Are you his mother?" I asked the woman.

"No, my 'kaa-chan is going for awhile" I looked at Tora with a confused look on my face then I looked at the woman, she has somewhat sorry expression on her face. Realizations hit me, what a poor boy, he has to lose his mother in this age.

"I'm Sayuki, the neighbors. If I may know, who are you?"

"He's Tee-oniichan, he help me on the park" Tora answered for me.

"Yeah, he's been bullying by some kids there, fortunately I've been around there that time" I explained.

"Oh my god, are you okay Tora-chan? Where're your father?" Sayuki-san asked and examined his body for any kind of injuries. "I don 'now" When she found none of the injuries is too bad she said "C'mon Tora-chan let'sget you cleaned up, I'll call your father later"

"Errr, is it okay if I go now Sayuki-san?"

"Oh, why don't you come in and have a drink first"

"I guess I'll pass, I have some works to do now"

"Okay, and thanks for saving Tora-chan and for bringing him home"

"Well then, see ya later Tora-kun"

"See ya Tee-oniichan"

I leaved the apartment building and went straight to the practice field. Phew, what an eventful day, at least I could get my mind relax a bit now.

*TBC*

A/N : How was that? I hope you like it .


	3. My missing son, Matt's POV

A/N : Here is the next chapter guys, hope you like it. And thanks for the review (especially for **KoumiLoccness** since you're the only one who reviewed this story).

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Digimon -.-.

* * *

'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late . . .' I thought while running down the street 'Please Tora, don't go anywhere 'tou-chan will come momentarily' I increased my speed to the park. I was supposed to pick Tora, my son an hour ago. But there was this patient with serious condition in the hospital, I have no choice but to take care of that patient first. Oh yeah, I'm a doctor, I worked in one of the hospital in this town. I never thought myself to be a doctor before, well I think my friend, Joe was the one supposed to be a doctor. But what can I do, I'm happy with my works, although I have to gave up my dream to be a rock star. But sometimes I still like to play with my guitar and sing for my son. He said that he like it when I sang for him.

And there's one other reason why I became a doctor, it's because I couldn't save my wife when she was suffering on the hospital bed. That time I couldn't do anything, that's why I became a doctor. If only that time I was already a doctor, I'm sure I can save her and make Tora happier now. But there's no use to regret it now, because with my work now I have a purpose of saving more families from losing someone they love. I don't want the same thing happened to my family also happened to them. Speaking of which, I haven't told Tora that his mother has already passed away. I'm not sure that he can handle it, he's just 4 now, and I think he isn't ready for this fact yet.

* * *

After finally reaching the park, I went to the place he usually waits for me to find it's empty. I started getting panic.

'Oh God please Tora, where are you?' I thought while I called his name.

"Tora! Tora! Where are you?" I started shouting in the park, hoping to get an answer from him.

"Tora! Please answer 'tou-chan. Where are you?" I searched into all place in the park but I got no result. 'Oh my God, forgive 'tou-chan Tora, please be okay'

I searched again and again and I tried to ask some people there.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you see a boy about 4 years old with blonde hair like mine?" I asked a woman who was walking with his daughter.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen any boy like that" the woman answered.

"Okay, thank you" I said my thanks and started asking again, I got more anxious when each time I asked more people without a result. Then I asked an ice cream-girl.

"Excuse me, do you see a boy about 4 years old with blonde hair like mine?" I asked, hoping to get information about my son.

"Oh, the boy with blonde hair?"

"Yes, did you see him?"

"Yes, I saw him, he was there" she pointed to the place that usually Tora waits for me.

"But, then I think his father pick him up. They walked away after that" his father? I'm his father? Oh no? A kidnapper!

"Ummm, what does his 'father' looked like?" okay, I have to calm down.

"He has brown hair, and great body. Oh god, he was . . hot!" the girl stated with sparkling eyes and love-shape bubbles around her, argh I don't need this love-sick girl opinion now. And brown hair? I think this is a karma of what I've done to a certain brown-haired man in the past, now there is this brown-haired kidnapper. Oh geez.

"Where did they went?" I asked again.

"Umm, from the park entrance I think they went to the right" she stated.

"Okay, thank you" I said and run straight to the park entrance then went to the right. I hoped they hadn't go too far yet. Oh Tora, please be okay, 'tou-chan will come for you.

* * *

After running for what seems like two hours I got hopeless. 'Tora, where're you… I'm sorry Tora, please God don't let anything happen to my son'

Without any hope, I went to the nearest police station.

"Excuse me sir, what can I help you?" one of the police officer asked me.

"My son is missing, please you must search him"

"How long have your son been missing?"

"For about 3 hours"

"I'm sorry sir, but you must wait until 2 x 24 hours until you can make a report about this" What?

"WHAT? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS WHEN MY 4 YEARS OLD SON IS ALONE WITH SOME CRAZY KIDNAPPER! YOU WANT ME TO WAIT UNTIL MY SON IS KILLED OR WHAT?" I shouted to the officer who looked very surprised by my outburst. What? It is normal for me to be shouting like that when my son is with some crazy-bastard and I have to wait until what the hell happened with my son.

The officer has calm expression on his face "Please calm down Sir, if you mean it is a kidnapping then you can report it now"

I calmed down and listened to the officer "So, please tell me how did it happen?" he asked me. Then I explained "That time I was going to pick up my son in the park like usual, but I was a little late because of some reason. When I reached the park, I couldn't find my son, so I asked this girl and she said that my son has been picked up by a man that she thought was my son's father"

He wrote the thing I said then asked "How does your son looks like?"

"He's about my waist with amber eyes and blonde hair" I told him.

"Do you know how does the kidnapper looks like?" hot maybe, like the girl said. When I was going to answer the questions, my cell rang.

"Excuse me" I told the officer.

"Hello"

"Hello Ishida-san, this is Sayuki from the neighbors"

"Oh, Sayuki-san. Is there anything you want to talk with me?"

"Umm, I just want to tell you that Tora-chan is here in my house, so you needn't to worry" Oh, Thanks God, he's okay.

"Okay, thank you Sayuki-san, I'll be right there" that somewhat relieved all the stress I got that day. I went back to the officer again with so much shame, well I just yelling at him because of my missing son that actually is in the neighbors.

"Umm,sir…" I began to explained. "Looks like someone has found my son, so, errr-"

"Okay, I understand. Good to know that your son is save, but please be careful another time" he said with such a professional sound, but despite that sound I found some hint of amusement in that voice, argh, now he's the one who enjoyed this.

"H-hai, I'll excuse myself now, and thank you" I got out of the police station and went to my apartment, errr- Sayuki-san's apartment first, then mine.

When I arrived there I rang the bell and Sayuki-san answered it.

"Oh, Ishida-san, come in. Tora is inside playing with Ramboo" Ramboo was her cat, I went inside and saw the most view I wouldn't give for anything. Tora is rolled on the floor with Ramboo, I got my cell phone out and took a photo of it. 'Kawaiii' What? I love my son very much, and I couldn't help it if he's too cute for his own good.

"Tora" I called him.

" 'tou-chan" he looked up, approached me and holding his hand up.

"Oh, my little boy. Where were you?" I lifted him up.

"Here?" he answered with those big eyes.

'Too cute..' I nuzzled him and he let out a chuckle.

"No, 'tou-chan mean, where were you? 'tou-chan couldn't find you in the park."

" 'tou-chan didn came, Tora scared" he said, ready to cry.

" I'm sorry Tora. There was this patient in the hospital, 'tou-chan promise it won't happen again. Would you forgive 'tou-chan Tora?" I explained.

"Nnn" he nodded tears already falling from his eyes.

"Ssssh, it's okay now, 'tou-chan is here" I tried to calm him down.

"Will you tell 'tou-chan what happened?" I asked again.

"It's looks like there're some kid bullied him on the park" Sayuki-san explained with some cups of tea. 'What? Bullies?'

"What? Are you okay Tora? Where are you hurt? Let's go to the doctor, wait I'm a doctor, so-" I asked him, too fast actually while searching for some injuries.

"I'm kay 'tou-chan, Tee-oniichan saved me" Tora said

"Tee" I asked, 'who's this Tee, I have to thank him for saving my son'

"Oh, he's the person who brought him here" oh the kidnappe-err, now it's the savior.

"He saved me, and he's so…cool" Tora said, looked down and ..blushed? Wow, kids these days, they grew so fast. But isn't it too early, I even got my first crush in the age of 11, that's when I met Tai.

"Looks like my little boy has a crush now, hmmm" I whispered in his ear.

" 'tou-chan!" he shouted, his face reddening. Mah, I have to thanks this Tee-man first, then we can talked about his responsibility to make my son like this, hahaha.

"Now now, it's time to go home"

"But I still wan to play with Ramboo" he whined

"You can play tomorrow Tora, it's getting late now, then if you'll excuse us Sayuki-san" I said to Sayuki-san.

"Okay, and please check some injuries that Tora got from today" Tora had some scratch on his body, usually he will cry because of some scratch like this. But today is different, I think it's because of this Tee-man that my son forget about his scratch.

"Okay, and thanks Sayuki-san, for taking care of Tora" I walked out with a whining Tora.

"But, 'tou-chaaaaan"

"No but Tora, now you know what time is it?" I asked Tora while opening the door to our apartment.

Tora looked at me "Play with Ramboo?" he pouted.

I chuckled "Nah, but nice try son, it's time for a bath"

He got that cheerful expression on his face "with 'tou-chan?"

I nodded. "Yay!" he said when I put him down and went inside. I prepared the water and called for him. After the oh-not-so-peaceful bath we went to my room, Tora sleeps with me and every night I would sing him a song. I sat on the bed and Tora got my guitar for me, he sat on my lap and I started playing the melody to our own peaceful world.

* * *

*TBC*

A/N : Finally I got this chapter finished, the next one is on it's way, so wait and REVIEW please.


	4. Reunion, Matt's POV

A/N : This is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. I am not even sure if any of you is waiting for this to continue. However I still feel the need to continue this, so thanks for reading and if it's not a very troublesome for you, please Review.

DISCLAIMER : I never owned Digimon.

* * *

" 'kaa-chan" the sound of sobbing from the small figure beside me woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the view around me. I turned my attention to the mini version of myself beside me. Tora was talking again on his sleep, which actually he was crying on his sleep. " 'kaa-chaan.." I moved my hand to the one that was gripping my shirt, I gripped the small hands and squeezed it a little, the hands squeezed back, very hard, until it was shaking.

I wrapped my other arm around the small body and brought it near my own. The cry got louder and the body started quivering. The poor child didn't deserve this, the poor child only wanted one thing, his mother. And I as worst father could be didn't give what he wanted the most. I failed as a father, I couldn't give him his happiness, I couldn't give what a child need the most. It's my fault that he has to go through this, it's my fault that I couldn't save his mother. The guilt I felt was as big as my love for him, every time I think how much I love him, the same time the guilt washed over me.

Those stupid doctor was at fault, if only they could save her, this wouldn't happen at all. But no, I mustn't place the blame on them, it was my fault only. It was my fault to make her pregnant and die during the birth, it was my fault that Tora has to be born without a mother. It was all my fault in the first place, if only that fateful night didn't happen, there wouldn't be so many broken heart, and I didn't have to broke the most important heart, the heart that share half of my heart with it, Tai's heart.

My thought was broken by the hand that reached my face, I looked down and saw the tears covered face "Why are you cryin 'tou-chan?" I didn't realize I've been crying. Tora reached up and wiped some of the tears off my cheek, smile found it's way to my face "Mmm, don't worry Tora, there was something get in my eyes" I have to be strong, at least in front of Tora. "Now, get back to sleep, okay" I said. Tora crawled up until we were face to face "I love you 'tou-chan" he kissed my cheek. "I love you too Tora" I kissed his forehead.

* * *

"Tou-chan, hurry up" I heard Tora's voice from the doorway, telling me to hurry up because he had been more than excited for the event that would happen that day. We were going to meet with some friend I have from a long time ago, and Tora looked so enthusiastic about it, well it's not like I wasn't also enthusiastic either. It had been a long time since I saw my friends, at least with our once-a-year reunion, we could still communicate with each other.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming" I walked to the doorway as I saw Tora stood there with his green hoodie and a-little-too-long pants, with those sparkling eyes looking expectantly at me. 'Waaai, how cute!' I got my cell phone and took his picture (again ^.*). I put my cell in my pocket as I struggled with my shoes.

"Let's go" I said and ruffled his hair, he just giggled and took my hand on his. We began walking down the street to our destination, the weather was very pleasant and compatible if you want to have a picnic. Sadly we weren't going for a picnic this year, we agreed to have a lunch together on Daisuke's Ramen Shop. Actually, this Ramen Shop wasn't his but since the owner died and didn't have any relatives, he gave it to Daisuke because he considered him as his own son. Despite his young age (A/N : Well I think Daisuke was around 17 or 18), Daisuke has managed to make this shop very popular, I never thought that he would choose this kind of work, I always thought that boy would become a famous soccer player. But it looked like we will never know what fate has in store for us. Like what fate has stored for me.

* * *

"Here we are" I said as we reached our destination. I opened the door "Kyaaa Megu-chan, Magu-kun!" my son called the twin who was playing on the ground. The twin, Megu and Magu are the children of Koushiro and Mimi, they got married the year after I and Sora got married. We were very shocked when we heard their plan that time. Well, beside the equality of their age, I thought they found many similarity in each other that made them fall in love.

My son approached the children while I sat in the seat in front of the happy couple. I smiled when I saw one thing that had never changed all this time, Koushiro in front of his laptop, but this time with Mimi beside him also looked intently into the laptop.

"Ahem!" I said with the success of taking the two's attention. Instantly Mimi's face lit up, and Koushiro had a smile on his face. Mimi got up from her seat and hugged me more exactly tried to crush me "Oh Yamato, how I missed you!" one thing never changed from Mimi, her girly and talkative personality.

"I mi..ssed y-ou too M-imi, b..ut ple-ase I sti..ll have a so..n to ta..ke car..ee of" I managed to say in hope of not dying because suffocation. She smiled sheepishly and released her 'deathly hug' from me. "Ehehe, sorry" she said as she got back to her husband side.

"So, how are things going?" I asked, looking back at Koushiro who looked so absorbed with his laptop again. 'Looks like nothing much changed' I thought, a smile appeared on my face.

"Very well!" by the look on Mimi's face, I could tell that it's more than 'very well'. She looked very happy with this cheerful aura surrounded her, I was eager to find out what is it to make her so happy.

"Well, what kind of 'very well' we talked here?" I asked her.

"Ummm, I have a great news, I and Koushiro will have an exhibition in the middle of June. And it is supposed to be the biggest one" she giggled, the happiness showed on her face. It was another of their 'Digi-fashion' project, it's some kind of fashion combined with technology, I didn't know how it worked neither. But I supposed it's very good because there seem to be more peoples interested in them.

"Wow, good to hear that Mimi" but from what I looked, there seems to be another thing she was hiding. "But, I know there's more than that, now tell me what is it?"

She blushed at this and Koushiro looked up from his laptop, with a smirk on his face. "Well, you see-" she was cut off by Koushiro "We're going to have another child" he said proudly and kissed her on the cheek. I was surprised when I heard the news, but I was more happy than surprised that time.

"Wow, Cong-" another voice cut me off "Congratulations, that's a veeery good news" I looked up to see my little brother carrying some drinks with him. Well not little anymore I mean, he was taller than me, and he got rid of that annoying hat from his hair. His hair was errr- how should I describe it, ah yeah, his hair was more 'harajuku'. He said that when I first saw that haircut, some hair was long and some other short. It looked messy in my opinion but the others said that it kind of cool, so what could I say.

"Remember what I said about cutting through other's speech Takeru" I said, glared mockingly at him. He put the drinks on the table and stuck his tongue out at me. He approached and hugged me, "Miss you too Big-Bro" he said.

"Hey, no hugging my boyfriend, would you" I looked the owner of the store folding his arm.

"Well, I couldn't help it because my little brother is too adorable to not give a hug to" I smirked, caressing Takeru's cheek with my own. He smirked back and went to grab Takeru's butt, making the said blonde jumped in surprise.

"Daisuke!" Takeru shouted, his face crimson from embarrassment and the harassment. Daisuke only grinned and hold his finger up in a peace sign. "By the way" he took a seat beside me "Congratulations You two, it's already the third child on the third year. I never know that Koushiro is rather 'productive'" the brunette teased, I couldn't hold the laughter that escaped my lips, seeing Koushiro's face that had become the same color as his hair.

"Stop teasing them Daisuke" Takeru said, unable to hid the amusement from his voice as he approached Daisuke and sat on his lap.

"Nah, I couldn't help it, besides I'm a little jealous at them because how many times I did that with you, you wouldn't give me an-" his speech stopped by the fist that suddenly connected his face and knocked him into the seat. Recovering from his state earlier, "WHAT WAS THAT for Ta..ker…ru" his voice soften when he saw the upset look on his boyfriend's face. Then he realized what he had just said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that 'Keru, sorry" he embraced Takeru from behind. "You're the most important, I wouldn't change it for anything, even if it does mean I will not have a child. All that's matter to me is you" he whispered to Takeru.

"What's wrong uncle Take?" Tora appeared and asked Takeru, seeing the upset looks on his uncle's face.

"That's because of The Devil Uncle Suke! He's gonna crush him, look!" Magu said, seeing the positions of Takeru on Daisuke's lap and hugged from behind.

Takeru smiled, amused from the kids' behavior. Noticing the smile on his boyfriend's face, Daisuke whispered something on Takeru's ear that made the blonde blushed and hit him playfully. Then Daisuke nibbled on Takeru's neck that made both of Takeru, the children, and 'me!' shocked. A moan escaped from Takeru's mouth and his face flushed instantly.

"HE-he..he's a Vampire now, he's sucking Uncle Take's blood" Megu said with a terrified-child look on her face.

"Now, excuse me Uncle Take, I am going to catch some kids for my dinner tonight" Daisuke released his hold of Takeru and got up with a maniacally smirk.

"Run!" Magu shouted and the children could be seen running everywhere trying not to get caught by their now 'Vampire-Uncle-Suke'.

"Looks like someone got a very crazy boyfriend here" I nudged Takeru beside me, who was still blushing madly by his boyfriend's act. Now that was a fun start of the day, I couldn't wait for everyone to come.

*TBC*

* * *

A/N : Again, Thanks for reading and Review pls.


	5. Reunion 2

A/N : This is the next chapter, sorry for the long delay *sigh*. By the way thanks for **KoumiLoccness** and **Elegon** (yay, I got new reviewer^^) for your review.

DISCLAIMER : Do I have to really write this?

* * *

A girl with long brown hair was walking down the street. The soft lock of her hair swayed slightly on each step she took. The girl herself was very pretty, with her petite form and the beautiful face adorned with a pair of big amber eyes that radiated a warm and caring personalities. Admiring stares from some guys could be seen directed at her direction when they walked by. The girl, unconscious with her surrounding kept walking straight to her destination.

The girl stopped in front of a shop named 'Daru Ramen Shop', she looked inside from outside the glass door and smiled slightly. She opened the door and took a step inside. The sound of the bell at the door clinking made some head turned at it's source, the girl only smiled when she saw her friends gaze at her. She took around the surrounding and noticed the brunette and blonde boy played with some children and the other at the table, talking with each other. The room was full of peoples and the girl knew that she was the last one to come here.

She went in the direction of the peoples on the table, in the middle she felt two strong arms around her. The girl who wasn't expecting that couldn't help the surprised squeak that escaped her mouth.

"Eeep!"

"Hikari-chaaaan, I missed you" The owner of the arms said.

The girl, getting over her surprised state rolled her eyes and turned her head with a smile on her face, "I missed you too Daisuke-kun" she said to the arms' owner.

Daisuke only grinned widely and before he could say anything in return another voice said.

"Hyaaa! He's plannin to eat Aunt Hika now!" The small boy with blonde hair shouted with horror expression on his face.

"Nyahaha, just get ready kids, after this, I'll ea-" Daisuke said when suddenly a shiver run down his spine. The room fell silent when they feel the dreadful aura emanating from a certain blonde-head in the room. Daisuke looked at the source of the aura and sweat dropped as he saw the blonde that has grown two horns, very scary expression, and the black-auras surrounded his body. The boy was definitely mad, seeing how he looked like a delegate of Satan.

Daisuke paled instantly and quickly removed his hands from the girl. He raised his hands with a frightened expression on his face. He knew from experience that every time Takeru looks like that, it means Daisuke will end with one of three conditions, one: Daisuke with bruises covering his body, two : Lifeless Daisuke in a coffin, three : A month without sex.

Well, he didn't want the experience like when he 'accidentally' ripped Takeru's favourite underwear when they were gonna have one of a heated night and Daisuke, because of his 'eagerness'. Which resulting in a frustrated and horny Daisuke for a loooong one month. "Errr, look Takeru, this is not like how you thiiiiiiink!". The raging Takeru pulled Daisuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into one of the room.

"Click" the sound of the door locked could be heard in the silent room. The room once again fell in silent for a seconds before the sounds of crashing and scream of a certain brunette could be heard from inside the other room.

"Do I need to get my medical kit?" the nervous Yamato asked which didn't get any answer from any of the occupants in the room. No one managed to say anything until Yamato continued "Looks like we need to call an ambulance because I know how sadistic Takeru can get when he's mad like that" Everyone just sweat dropped hearing his comment and became panicked with the raising level of scream could be heard from the other room. "I'll take care of his funeral then" everyone looked at Ken, seemed surprised by his comment.

* * *

A few minute later a rather over-cheerful Takeru went back into the room and was met by the silence despite the over than a dozen occupants there. "What?" He asked with an innocent smile, well with the way he smiled everyone in the room (except the kids of course) found it rather creepy.

"Did you defeat him?" the male of the twin asked him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course!" Takeru said raising his fingers in a victory sign. One..two..three.. "Yay!" the children said happily in unison as they jumped everywhere inside the room. Takeru joined them and started playing again with the overactive children.

The adults only watched them before they started chatting again, "Well, I'm going to check on Daisuke. I hope he's still alive" sighed Yamato as he went to the direction of the room his brother just get out of.

"How's study Hikari?" asked a purple haired female with big glasses to Hikari who was just arrived there.

"Boring" answered Hikari with an exasperated tone. "How's yours Miyako?" she asked back to her former school-mate. They were school-mate in elementary and middle school, they were very close remembering that they were the only female in the gang (the 2nd digidestined). But starting high school, they went to different school. Miyako went to the school the older digidestined went meanwhile Hikari with her interest in photography went to some school mainly focused on photography in Tokyo.

At first Hikari was a little hesitant of going to Tokyo with the condition that time. That was the time when Taichi, his brother suddenly went missing without any hint of his whereabout. Hikari was very depressed because her only brother and the one she love the most just leave her without any news. She also didn't know what was the cause, well that is until she heard the news of Matt and Sora's wedding. She was very mad of Matt because everyone knew that Tai was dating Matt. With Tai suddenly missing and the news of Matt's wedding, it finally made sense.

Hikari was very angry, with Matt because he hurt his brother and with Tai because he just run away from his problem. But as time went by she began to understood their situation, Matt looked very desperate, he looked for Tai everywhere but with no luck in finding him. Hikari realized that Matt loved Tai very much, but because of that incident with Sora, the two of them has to be hurt. But Matt stopped searching for Tai, being the responsible person he was, he married and took care of Sora.

And since then, things has been going normal. With Matt and his new family, and Hikari with her family excluding Taichi. In the end Hikari decided to go to Tokyo, she continued her dream to be a photographer and she thought that maybe her brother is somewhere outside Odaiba and it would be easier to search him from Tokyo. So then she went to Tokyo but it's been more than 3 years but still she couldn't find him in the end. She always prayed that her brother was okay and someday she could find him, she still hasn't given up on finding him.

"It's very great, you won't believe this, you still remember Yoko-chan right?" Miyako said, and starting their usual 'gossiping-time'. Soon the two girl could be heard giggling and squealing for God knows what this time.

* * *

On the other room, Yamato found Daisuke sprawled motionless on the floor with bruises covering his face. He squatted beside the unmoving brunette on the floor and nudged the boy on the cheek with his index finger. Not getting any kind response, he tried pinching on the boy's cheek, but still not getting any. "Looks like Ken has to prepare for your funeral quickly" he mumbled and decided to leave the boy.

Hearing the mumbled comment from the blonde he suddenly jumped in surprise and shouted "WHAT?" with a flustered expression.

"Oh, you're alive again." Yamato stated flatly.

"Of course!" he shouted, face bright red with embarassment

"Hahaha here, let me examine you first" he went back to Daisuke's side while he checked on Daisuke's condition.

"Hmmm, from what I can see, you have 5 broken ribs, twisted ankle, and a slight concussion that will make your memory to fade quickly" He said, acting serious like a professional doctor he is. It's rare that he became his serious-doctor-self around his friend like this.

"W-what?" He stuttered, seeing the serious face on the blonde is kinda bad omen for him. ' I didn't think that Takeru hit me so hard. But seeing Yamato's reaction like this, I know it's rather serious. Ohhhh I'll die' he lowered his head as if thinking of some things serious.

"Pffft, Bwahahahaha" whatever miserable thought Daisuke had was interrupted immediately by the sound of the laughter from Yamato. When he looked up he could see Yamato rolling on the floor screaming with laughter.

"What the-?" he spluttered, too shocked to form any kind of response with the blonde's attitude. The blonde kept on laughing on the floor "HEY!" He screamed, his face turned crimson, but the blonde won't stop laughing. "Ahahahah…"

* * *

-15 minutes later-

"Ahahaha… ah…ah…" finally, after waiting for what felt like a day for Yamato to stop laughing. Daisuke dragged Yamato who was now gasping for air instead of laughing to the room where the others were. He got some questioning glance but shrugged it off then explained. "He laughed his ass off for at least 15 minutes non-stop, I didn't even know what's so funny" well at least that broke the record, the last one was 14 minutes by Daisuke himself when he saw Takeru's new-or-rather-failed hair cut.

"Wow, Congrats Bro! You defeat Daisuke with his record, by the way why was he laughing?" Takeru asked, more to Daisuke than his brother who was still in difficulties in managing his breath.

"Just asked him yourself" Came the reply from Daisuke who was pissed to no end. The pissed brunette went to the couch and dropped himself hardly there. He began changing the channel on the TV in front of him.

Takeru just blinked seeing his boyfriend's attitude, well that's just normal remembering he just got beaten by his own boyfriend and being the laughing stock of his boyfriend's brother. Takeru went to the couch where his pissed boyfriend was, he plopped himself there. He curled his body and cuddled to the warm body beside him which earning a questioning look from the fed up boy.

"C'mon Daisuke, I'm sorry for earlier, don't be mad okay?" he apologized, trying to brighten up the boy's mood.

"Of course I'm not mad, why would I be when my own boyfriend just beat the crap outta me and his brother just laughed at me?" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, I didn't hit you that hard. Furthermore that was my love-hit you know, and look you're still alive now"

"Geee, congrats for not making me die"

"Okay..okay.. I'm really sorry you know, what can I do to pay for this?" he asked, using the last way because his boyfriend's mood still hadn't changed.

A smirk appeared on the brunette face which brought a shiver to the blonde. 'Ahhh, I take back the last sentence' the blonde thought. "Okay, let me think… how about you give me 10 times tonight?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? Ten? Are you crazy?" asked the surprised blonde

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can't handle that much" he said with a superior smirk.

"You bet! Okay, ten. It's a deal" stated the flustered blonde.

"Okay, it's a deal" he said, screaming with excitement inside. He brought the blonde's face closer to his and prepared to kiss him.

"Nyaaa Uncle 'Suke, why did you change it. I want to watch the Power Ranger" the high pitched tone from Tora broke the moment. 'Argh this brat!' Daisuke thought.

"No, let Uncle find something good" he said and began changing the cannel again.

* * *

"Hey Matt" greeted Hikari who was talking errr, exactly gossiping with Miyako.

"Hey Kari" Yamato said, taking a seat in front of the brunette girl.

They got silent for a moment, Hikari looked at Yamato's gaze and thought 'Ahhh, I know what those gaze means'. She sighed "I got no news about him, Yamato" and seeing from Yamato's expression, it would be pointless to ask him the same thing.

"I see" Yamato said disappointedly.

* * *

"Arrgh, why isn't there anything good in these channels" said Daisuke, growling in annoyance. He kept changing the channel from one to another

(A/N: These sounds are the sounds from TV)

"Good morning Peoples, today we wil-"

"This product can ma-"

"Patrick :Hi Spongebob.

Spongebob :Hi Patrick-" he changed the channel again which gotten some protested whine from the children.

"Commentator 1:Wow! That one was a nice goal from our new player, Taichi Yagami.

Commentator 2: Yeah, I heard this is his first time playing in a National Tournament like this"

The entire room freeze when they heard the sound from the TV. Many shocked glances transferred from one another. Matt shot up from his seat and shouted "Daisuke, where's that Tournament take place?"

*TBC*

A/N :Thanks again for reading. Will Yamato finally met Taichi? Just wait fro the next chapter, hehe. And one more, review pls, your review is the only thing that make me want to continue this.


	6. Nice to meet you

A/N: Again I'm very sorry for the veeeeery long delay, I think it's been a year since I updated this story. But to tell you the truth, I really want to continue and finish this story, but school has been really busy lately, and I rarely get the time or idea to continue with this. By the way, here it is, the next chap, I hope you enjoy it :D

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing of Digimon except some of the video games and this story.

'Where are you Taichi?' Yamato thought as he run around the almost empty stadium with Tora on his back searching for the long lost love he's been searching for all this time. This time he's sure that he'll find Taichi, even if he doesn't know what Taichi's reaction would be to meet him. He has made up his mind since the time Taichi left that no matter what happened, he would apologize and explain himself. Even if it means Taichi hating him, which probably has been a common knowledge.

"Tou-chan, why are we runnin like this?" the high-pitched voice from his back made Yamato stopped running for a minute.

"I'm searching for a friend Tora, you stay still okay" Yamato said to the child on his back.

"'Kay"

Yamato looked around the field but found that it's almost empty except for the people who had to clean the field after the match. He approached one of the cleaner that looked too old to be doing job like this.

"Excuse me sir" he said to the old man politely

The old man turned his head to Yamato's direction and as he continued to pick up the trash kindly he said "Yes son, can I help you?"

"Can I ask you where did the team that just played here go?"

"Hmmm" the old stopped his work and seem to think of something, "Which team is it?" he then asked.

'Oh shit, I don't know which team Taichi played for' Yamato mentally slapped himself for being too reckless about the whole thing. "Errr… I don't know which team is it" he said weakly, and then Yamato remembered something, "Ah! Do you know the guy named Taichi Yagami, he was on the team"

The old man seem to be thinking to himself again "hmm, Taichi Yagami… I think I've heard that name somewhere before"

Yamato again scold himself for being stupid, why should he asked an old man rather than many other peoples there who must have a better memories than the old man. He decided to ask someone else "Errr, excuse me sir, but if you-"

"Ah, I remember!" the old man cut him.

"You do?"

"Yes, he was the one who made that goal in the second round right?"

"Yes, he is!" 'I don't know if it's him or not, but the point is he did make a goal right' Yamato thought.

"The team just went that way" the old man said as he pointed to the field entrance.

"Okay, thank you so much for your help sir" Yamato thanked the man and was preparing to run when he heard a small cry from the man.

"Ouch, my waist"

'Oh God, not again' Yamato thought as he saw the old man holding his waist and seemed to be in pain. Yamato sighed and was to help the old man when he remembered something 'Hmmm, Tora seemed awfully quiet today', he turned his head and saw that Tora was sleeping on his back. He smiledto himself, but then wake Tora up because he has to help the old man.

"Tora…Tora… wake up son" he whispered to the boy.

"Uhhh…" Tora snuggled deeper into his father's back, seems like he was enjoying his nap time.

This time Yamato speak louder because the old man's condition seemed to become worse, Tora then woke up and Yamato put him down. Then he helped the man and brought him to the nearest bench with Tora following behind and started to examine the man, at the time like this Yamato was very grateful because he's a doctor now.

When he thought that the man was okay by himself, he left the man and picked Tora up again. Then he excused himself and continued his search for Taichi, and then he went to the direction the man showed him before.

Yamato began running again, hoping that he could caught a glimpse of Taichi somewhere in the middle of so many people there. 'Please Taichi, I want to see you'. He kept running for about 5 minutes with no result.

"Tou-chan, let me down, let me down!" suddenly Tora said when Yamato is looking around.

"Why Tora, it's too crowded here, you'll become lost if I put you down here"

"But I see Tee-onnichan over there" Tora struggled

"I'm sorry Tora, but Tou-chan has more important matter now. I promise we'll see Tee-onnichan later, okay." Yamato tried to explain

"B-but" Tora pouted as he give Yamato one of the best Puppy-eyes he could manage.

Yamato sighed 'Ah, this child' he thought. "Okay, okay, we'll see Tee-onnichan but you must promise me that you wouldn't take too much time, ok?"

"Okay!" Tora said in a cheerful voice.

Yamato just smiled and then he put Tora down. "Okay now, where's this Tee-onnichan, Tora?"

"There!" Tora pointed to the person who was walking with the crowd. Even if it's very crowded, but Yamato was very sure when he saw the man with the brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, the face that he couldn't ever forget, the one and only Taichi Yagami.

"Ta-" Yamato was going to shout Taichi's name when he was cut off by Tora's high pitched voice.

"TEE-ONNICHAN!" Tora shouted, some people stop walking for a moment then started walking again. Only one person stopped on his track.

Yamato could feel his heart beating faster when the said person turned and their gaze locked. Excitement washed over Yamato as he saw Taichi, the only Taichi he has ever known. He was very sure that this man is Taichi, despite all the changes in his appearance, Yamato was sure he couldn't be mistaken, moreover when he saw the man smile broadly and started to run over in his direction. A smile formed it's way into Yamato's face as he thought 'Maybe, just maybe, Taichi …'

With the thought in mind, he run forward in Taichi's direction, when they were about a meter from each other Yamato prepared to hug his once lover but to his utter confusion and disappointment, Taichi run pass him.

Yamato's heart broke as he watched the space in front of him, blank expression on his face from the momentary shock. After getting a grip on himself and the situation, Yamato turned to the direction where Taichi run into. He saw Taichi lifted Tora and spoke animatedly with him. Suppressing the feel of disappointment, he approached them.

"Hey lil guy, what are you doing here?" Taichi asked as he put the giggling Tora down.

"Don't know, my Tou-chan brought me here" Tora said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, really? Where is he?" Taichi asked Tora then looked around for any sign of the child's father.

"There" Tora pointed to the direction behind Taichi. Taichi turned around and saw a blond man walking over them.

"Oh, hello, my name is Taichi Yagami" Taichi said in a polite manner as the man drew closer. He offered his hand and smile politely at the young father.

Yamato's disappointment increased when Taichi offered his hand and the polite tone Taichi used 'Have you forgotten about me Taichi?' he thought bitterly. 'If you have forgotten, then I shall make you remember' he got a new spirit and smiling, he took Taichi's offered hand and prepared to make up their relation when out of nowhere a hand wrapped itself around Taichi's waist and a man appeared behind Taichi.

"Hey Tai, what are you doing here?" the man said casually, not seemed to be bothered by the shocked look he received from the blonde man that stood in front of them.

"Ugh, Seki (if you don't remember him, please look back to the first chapter), could you be more 'normal' in public. See there's a kid around and you're not giving a good example for him" Taichi said directed for Tora. Then he slowly removed the hand around his waist and again turned his attention to his spectator, "I'm sorry, this is my teammate, Seki. He can be a little rude sometimes" Tai explained with a sheepish smile.

"Never mind, I can comprehend that" Yamato said, a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Tai, who are they?" Seki asked, noticing the glare that went in his direction from the blonde.

"Oh yeah, do you remember the boy I told you, the one I met in the park?" Tai explained, seemed to be unnoticing the glare that the blonde keep directing for his teammate.

Seki, lost in thought for a moment, trying to remember Tai's story about the boy. "Oh, so is this him?" he squatted in front of Tora with a blank expression.

The little boy was confused and slightly nervous, seeing the stranger in front of him and the expression on his face. "Eek" came the surprised sound from Tora when Seki moved his hand. Tora backed a step away from Seki, the man seemed amused by Tora's nervousness smirked and a moment later they could hear Tora laughing and squealing from Seki who was tickling him.

"Ahaha..sto-haha..stop it" Tora managed to say in between laughter.

"Ahem!" a voice stopped Seki from his 'playing' with Tora.

"Ehe..he..he…, hello Mr. Vice Captain" Seki said nervously to the owner of the voice who didn't look happy.

"I believe that I asked you to call Taichi and bring him back to the bus, Seki. I didn't remember telling you to play with … this boy here." Haru said sternly.

"Well,… you see…. I w-was trying to take Taichi back to the bus, really. But he asked me to play with this kid while he's speaking with the dad, ehehehe" he lied.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to do that!" Taichi defended himself.

"That's no matter, but you two should come back with me now" haru's gaze flickered to the man standing near Taichi, and it really surprised him to see how the man terribly looked similar with him.

"Okay okay, I'm going now" Seki said, not wanting to make their vice captain angrier if they stayed here longer.

"Yep, I think I should go now. Hey Tora, be a good boy okay, I'll visit you sometimes" Tai said

"You promise?" Tora asked, a little disappointed.

"Promise" Tai smiled brightly at the kid.

"Oh yeah, it's nice meeting you today, Mr…?" Tai look confused for a moment then he realized that he haven't asked Tora's father for his name.

"Ishida, and it was nice meeting you too" Yamato smiled sadly.

Taichi looked shocked then he was called again by Haru who was now walking a step behind seki. "Oh, my friends are waiting for me, well, once more it was nice meeting you today Mr. Ishida" then he walk away leaving Tora and Yamato for themselves.

'I couldn't believe that was really Taichi, but looks like he has forgotten about me' Yamato thought bitterly when the group was nowhere to be seen anymore. 'But who was that man that looked similar with me, I felt uneasy when he looked at me'

Meanwhile, Taichi, Haru, and Seki is on the bus and Haru sat beside Taichi, something seems to be bothering him, "Hey Taichi…"

"Yeah?"

"Is that him?" he asked Taichi who seemed to be thinking to himself

Taichi sighed, then weakly said "Please… I don't want to talk about it now"

*TBC*

A/N : Thanks again for reading and keeping up with me and my un-professionalism. Don't forget to review, whether it's a critic, suggestion or other thing you want to tell me, I really appreciate it.


	7. Aftershock

A/N : *sigh* I'm deeply sorry guys, for another long delay. But here it is, the next chapter, a little short though. I just realized that I'm such a bad author to make my readers wait like this and resulting no more than a short chapter. Sorry guys, looks like I'm not really good with a multi chapter story, but I promise that I'll finish this one. So thank you for following up until now and thanks for the Review, and please enjoy

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Digimon, but someday I'll own it, hahaha

"Wait up Tai!" he shouted while chasing up the man that's running in front of him.

The man stopped and turned around, now they are facing each other in the middle of the park.

"What do you want ?" he asked sternly

Yamato mentally winced with the bitter voice and the formalities Taichi used. "I need to talk to you, about … important things"

Tai crossed his arm "Really, and what would that be?"

"Look, I'm sorry about 'that incident' back then. And I want to explain it to you now" Yamato started slowly.

"I don't think an explanation is needed after all this time" Tai stated flatly.

"How can I explain it to you back then! You just went missing-"

"And whose fault do you think it was!" Tai shouted, losing his control.

"W-well .. that was…"

"That was what Yamato? You want to say that it was only some kind of sick joke! That it's okay to ruin all of my trust for you and breaking my heart by cheating with that-that bitch is all-"

The slapping sound can be heard through the empty park, the brunette reached his stinging cheek with a look of utter shock.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Yamato snapped at him, hearing the name he called Sora with.

Tai, still on the aftershock of the moment get a hold of himself and smiled bitterly "What? Am I wrong? Is it not right to call someone who cheated with your boyfriend a b-i-t-c-h?"

#SLAP

"Stop that! You don't know anything about her!" Yamato couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Do you thing you know everything? What do you know? Who gives you the right to do this to me? You said that you loved me, but it's all fake! I know you don't love me, you love her, that's why you chose her over me." Tai shouted, the tears began to fall on his cheek.

"I LOVE YOU TAI!" desperate, Yamato shouted back, seeing Tai so broken like that. He never want it to become like this.

"Then WHY? WHY Yamato, why! Why did you do that, do you know how much it hurt for me. Do you know how much I suffered all this time because of what you have done! Do-" his next word was cut when Yamato suddenly hugged him. He kept crying hysterically while trying to break free from Yamato's embrace, meanwhile Yamato tighten his hold on him.

Tai kept crying on Yamato's chest "Why Yama.. why… Why am I still loving you after all this time?"

Yamato was very surprised to hear that. He thought that Tai would hate him, never did he think that Tai would still love him after all this time.

He placed his fingers under Tai's chin and tilted it up until they were staring at each other.

"Is that true Tai?" he asked breathless. A big burden lifted up off his shoulder, all the regret, the self-loathing, all the bad memories from his mistakes in the past seemed to left his mind after hearing Tai's confession.

Tai only nodded and rub his eyes abruptly.

Yamato smiled, a big smile. An expression of utter happiness being able to hold his dearest again, to know that Tai still love him. He looked at Tai again, especially at those pink lips that's begging to be ravished like they used to be. He leaned down, the brunette closed his eyes and leaned up. Their lips mashed together, the moment seemed so good, so unreal for Yamato, this is like a…

#

…dream

- Tai's POV-

"Nice job Tai" That's probably the sixth time I've heard it today. It was just one of our sparring session and as usual my team, I mean the team with me as a part of it won. You see, after winning the last match, our team seemed to become more enthusiastic on winning the tournament, so we had more practice to improve our skill before the next match.

Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not as enthusiastic as the rest of the team. Not that I doubted our ability or anything, but there's something more important than winning the tournament, for me at least. The thing is that in our last match, I met him again. He is Yamato Ishida, all this time I thought I could forget what he has done and move on. But he decided it's good to mess with me once more by showing in front of me out of nowhere. And indeed he succeeded, I couldn't stop thinking back to that time. the way he changed so much, in appearance, manners, and the auras surrounding him seemed so… mature.

He looked so different from how I remembered him to be. Although I couldn't remember much but the difference was impressive.

I sighed. All of this thinking really make me tired, mentally. And it has been affecting my play too. But I don't think anybody noticed.

"What's wrong Tai?" screw my opinion.

"What do you mean?" I asked Haru who's now sitting beside me in the locker room. The others were changing or having a shower.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know there's something wrong with you," Haru said, seemed unsatisfied with my answer. I hated it how he can easily read my emotion.

"There's nothing, really…" I sighed "Just got some things on my mind" I said simply, choosing not to tell the details.

"Would you tell me what is it?"

"It's not a big thing, just some small problems with people at home"

"You're lying Taichi, I know it. Firstly you haven't been contacting your family for years now so there can't be problems with people at home because there wasn't even people to begin with. Secondly, you wouldn't play like you just did if it's not a big problem."

"I played just fine today"

"I knew it, but as I know, the real Taichi doesn't play 'fine', he plays brilliant"

"Who do you think you are? That you know everything about me?" I snapped, it's rare that I used that kind of tone with Haru. Not waiting for an answer, I left him there and start changing not even bothering to take a shower. Not in the mood to, and I'm just not in the mood for the talk, and as I said, I was tired.

I went out and walked back to my apartment. The sky has turned orange-ish with the breeze slightly blowing my hair that's not as long as it used to be. Thinking back to the match before, I can't believe they aired it on the television. They said that it wouldn't be aired, now I felt so stupid for being deceived. If I knew it would be aired like that, I wouldn't want to play in that match.

Now I have to deal with the problem at hands, the past that I left behind now all coming back. If only he didn't cheat on me, that bastard, maybe now we would have a house on our own and live together happily ever after like in fairytale. It's all his fault, I didn't do anything wrong, I don't regret running and left everything behind. And anyway I have a good life now, at least I have a good carrier as a soccer player and some other side job, and I also have a lovely boy-… No, what am I thinking? I don't need any boyfriend, and I'm just happy as I am now.

Unconsciously I walked all the way to the park, guess I'll just spend some time here, besides I don't have anything to do at home. I walked to the deserted park, there's nobody here, no wonder it's getting a little late now. Or so I thought, there was another person there. It is a man, he is sitting on one of the swings. He is staring downward at his lap, hmm maybe there's something interesting down there. I smiled, a little amused with my own thought.

I decided to approach him, he doesn't seem to notice my presence. When I get closer, I couldn't believe what I saw "Shit," I sweared softly, hoping he wouldn't hear that. There sitting alone in the swing is none other than Yamato Ishida. I prepared to run away, took a step back and turn around but to my bad luck I tripped and fall to the ground on my butt, resulting in a loud thud "Ouch" I rubbed my sore back when "Taichi…?"

*TBC*

A/N : Thanks for reading, as I said, it's short isn't it? By the way please review it'll really make me happy you know, hehe


	8. And you did it again

A/N : Really didn't know how to apologize regarding the slow progress of this story. Oh my dear readers, I'm so sorry. Anyway thanks for all of you that has been reading this story until this part, please enjoy, this is the next chap.

DISCLAIMER :Ugh -.-"

"Uhh, hello ," Tai said, grinning sheepishly while rubbing his now sore butt because the impact of the fall.

Yamato offered his hand to help him up. Tai hesitantly grabbed his hand and get up.

"Thanks," Tai said, now standing in front of Yamato.

"Hey, do you have any time, I need to talk with you," Yamato asked out of the blue, looking very serious.

"Well, I'm sorry, I have to go home soon, I uhh- I have to feed my cat," Tai stuttered, looking for a good reason to get out of this situation. He didn't really want to talk with Yamato, and he's not ready for this. It's because he haven't even figured out how his feelings for the man in front of him. He always thought that he hated him, what he has done wasn't what Tai could forget so easily. But when he came back after the long time, Tai started to doubt his feelings again. He wouldn't admit it but the thought of getting back like how they used to be seems very tempting.

Tai turn around and prepared to run away, but Yamato grabbed his wrist and won't let him go. Tai looked back to Yamato who's holding his wrist with a questioning but panicking look. 'Shit! What should I do?' he thought.

Before Tai could say something "Please, this is . . . important. I need to talk about . . . something," Yamato pleaded, seems very hard to express himself.

"Uhh, okay," Tai gave up. On the outside he looked rather calm, but inside he's screaming to himself 'Oh God. Don't say that he's gonna talk about that'.

They went to the swing that Yamato previously sat on. The sun was getting very low and starting to disappear, the air got a bit colder because of the approaching night. They sat side by side on the swing, nobody talked a word with each other.

The silence was really making Tai uncomfortable. He's still panicking inside, unsure of what Yamato's going to talk about. 'If he really is going to talk about that… I'll pretend that I don't know a single things. Playing dumb sounds like a good idea' He thought, coming up with the best way he could think of in the situation.

Yamato himself seems unsure of what he's going to say, he didn't really prepared to talk about this. But something in his mind kept on telling him to whether end it now, or repair their relationship and starting from the beginning again. And presented with the situation, he couldn't hold himself back and let the rare chance passed by.

"Well…" Yamato started, Tai mentally tensed.

"Firstly I want to apologize, Tai"

'God, he's really going to talk about that, relax Tai, just play it safely and you'll get out of this quick,' he took a deep breath "F-for what Mr. Ishida?" 'Shit, did I stuttered?' Tai mentally sapped himself for being so careless.

But Yamato didn't seem to notice, he's too busy thinking of what he should say for the next.

"On the past, for doing… 'that' to you" Yamato continued slowly.

"Doing what?" Tai asked, pushing his luck.

"Dammit, for betraying you Tai!" Yamato's tone raised. He's frustrated with himself, he didn't know how to make things good again.

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about?" Tai asked, creating the best confused face he could.

"Come on Tai, don't play dumb with me," exasperatedly Yamato said, looking in Tai's eyes.

"Excuse me Mr. Ishida. I really have no idea of what you're referring to,"

"What the hell Tai? Stop playing with me, don't you know how difficult this is for me!" Yamato said getting angry with Tai that seems to be playing with him.

"What? How's that difficult on you?" Tai asked, smiling bitterly. "Don't give me that you bastard! 'Don't you know how difficult this is for me'. That what I should say to you! Do you know how do I feel when you did that thing to me? You cheated on me!" Tai exploded, losing his composure hearing Yamato talk like that. He's been kind enough to let the matter pass by and gave the chance for them to move on with their life, but Yamato just have to keep on pushing himself. Like what he's doing with Tai's life now.

Yamato was taken aback by Tai's reaction "W-well, that's what I wanted to talk about. You have to hear my explanation!" He defended himself, not getting himself to let this chance passed away without him doing anything to make it better.

"I don't need your explanation! Now I have my own life, and there's no place for you in it. not anymore!" Tai was on his end limit. He couldn't hold his tears and the burst of emotions that came from the past memories. If Yamato will still going on with all of this, Tai didn't know what he would do.

"But Tai! Won't you give me another chance. To make up for my mistakes, to pay for your suffering, to .. to be like how we used to be," he pleaded. With all of his heart, the sincerity that radiated from his eyes and his words.

"For what? What's good about all of that? That doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean anything when you'll be betrayed in the end!" Tai frustratingly shouted at Yamato, the silent park was now filled with a tense air. The two man with their own frustration, the one that's desperate to apologize and make it up for the other, and the other one who was unsure of himself, of his feelings.

"Please believe in me Tai, just believe in me. I wouldn't do something like that anymore, I never wanted to do that to you. To brought so much pain for you,"

"B-but-" Tai said but was cut shortly by Yamato who suddenly hugged him.

"Please, let's start it over again. This time let me make it up to you."

Tai felt really strange, it's been a long time since he felt Yamato, his scent, his touch and his warmth. It's unpleasantly relaxing for Tai, he hugged Yamato back. Not paying any care for his feelings, even if he's not sure anymore of how he's feeling or how he should really feel, he just want to enjoy this, enjoying the lost moment with his beloved.

But deep inside, there's something that make him feel uncomfortable. There's a desire, a dark desire that formed by the years of loathing and the running he spent. A feeling that made him feel uneasy. Even though he has reunited with his beloved, but this desire, he couldn't erase it.

- ### -

Everything went better after that, Tai got back to his family, rejoined with the group. He really missed many things, but the other seems more than happy to get him back to the group. And the most of all, Tai and Yamato got back together, even if now they have another member in their relationship. But Tai and Yamato was happy to start it again, from the new beginning.

And today was supposed to be one of their best day. Today Tai and Yamato decided to go on a date, just the two of them. It's also to celebrate Tai's team victory in the tournament. Yamato has left Tora with his uncles, Takeru and Daisuke, and they're more than happy to have him over. And tonight, they'll have a great time together.

Yamato was walking home from his work when he received a text message 'Can't wait to see you tonite. Be sure to prepare urself, okay ;) –Tai-' He smiled, and continued his walk home. 'I need to get home fast and be prepared for our date' Yamato thought happily.

On the way, though he saw a young woman walk from the opposite direction. She was beautiful with a long brown hair and simple clothes. Nothing seems unusual, but suddenly she hold her head and fall down due to lost balance. Yamato, a little surprised, rushed to her side and helped her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "My head … hurts" she answered slowly. "Do you have any medicine with you?" he asked again. "No.. forget t-to bring it" Yamato cursed 'Shit, I'm a doctor and I didn't bring any medicine with me. And now of all the other time'.

"Okay, let me help you. The clinic is close by" well the closest one Yamato knew is his clinic and it's a couple blocks away. Then the woman weakly said "My apartment is over there. The medicine's there" she pointed to a building on the corner of the block.

"Well then, let me help you there" Yamato helped her get up. 'I think Tai could wait for a little while, and I still got some time anyway'

Yamato got the woman to her apartment and gave her the medicine. Yamato waited until she recovered. Fortunately the woman recovered quickly after given the medicine, so Yamato didn't have to stay long. He was about to go home but the woman insist that he stayed for a tea, as a thanks for helping her. Yamato looked at his watch 'Well, I still have time before our date' he accepted the offer. He didn't want to be impolite to refuse her symbol of gratitude like that.

So he sat at the woman's living room sipping the tea while chatting with the woman for a while. He looked again at his watch to see that it was getting late, he was taking his leave when he felt dizzy and everything went black instantly.

The woman smirked while she saw Yamato passed out on the floor. "Finally, I got you Yamato Ihida"

- ### -

Tai was waiting, he was waiting for Yamato, he waited at the café where they promised to meet. Tai looked at his watch, two more hours until midnight, Yamato's two hours late. Tai tried to call Yamato's cell but didn't get an answer. 'What's wrong with him? Did something happened?'

8 an a half cups of coffee later Tai still waited on the same spot at the café which slowly lost it's customer one by one. Only him, the last customer there. The sky became darker each passing hour he waited there. Finally checking his cell the last time, he got up and left the café without the promised person. Of course he was pissed off at his boyfriend that didn't show up without any notice. But more than that he was worried, worried that something might happen with Yamato.

He walked back alone on the deserted street. Constantly sending a jealous looks to a couple tangled in a corner or walking hand in hand on the street. It was as though only the two of them owned the whole world, that everyone was just renting the place. It made Tai feel lonely, feel envious because he should be one of those happy couples tonight, but sometimes it didn't go as we planned. Silently he hoped that when he got back home, Yamato would be there preparing some kind of surprise for him.

When he walked though, his cell phone vibrated. 'Who would text me in the middle of the night like this' he thought, reaching inside his pocket for the cell phone. His mood instantly brighten up when he saw the sender's name. 'It's Yamato!'

Then he began to read the text 'Fuji Apartment Complex number 236. –Yamato' 'Only that' he thought. 'What do you mean?' Tai quickly typed his reply, confused with the very short message he received. 'And not even a single apology for making me wait this long?'

He waited for Yamato's reply but he didn't get any. So he decided to went to the address Yamato sent. 'It better be good enough to pay for making me wait alone at the café' he thought making his way to the apartment complex.

After going around for a while, finally he found the apartment complex, he got into the elevator and went straight for room 236. He pressed the bell but no one he tried to knock on the door, unpredictably the door opened when he knocked on it, it appears that the doors wasn't closed properly. And so he went inside the dark entrance of the apartment.

- ### -

Yamato woke up when he heard a sound of a bell ringing from outside. His mind was a little hazy and he was a little dizzy. He rubbed his head and his eyes. He looked around and got a surprise of his life when he saw a woman sleeping beside him. And the worst, he realized that he's shirtless! 'What the hell is th-?'

His thought was cut when he heard the door to the room opened, and there stood the person he wouldn't wish for in a situation like this.

TBC

A/N : That's it, didn't know if it worth the wait though. Well, things will move on quickly from this chapter onward. So I wish you'll stay with me because only a few chapter remaining. Anyway, please review and review :D


End file.
